Justice
by Finrod Felagund
Summary: A SILM fic. Please r


I do not own anything that the Great Author owned. (ie Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, the One Ring, the Three Silmarils, the Arkenstone) or anything of worth other than my own copies of LoTR! (And you can't have 'em!) I am not worth suing being only a lowly student who barely eeks out a simple and pleasant living sitting on a roof playing a fiddle. (And I don't own it either and I'm getting off topic aren't I?) Anyway, this is what you get when an Elf lord has a chocolate hangover from a Christmas party and is too sick to go to another one. For that reason, this may be slightly different from my usual style.  
  
Justice for a Kinslayer  
  
"He's dying," Avellion heard someone say, as he lay in what felt like a grey fog, unable to see anything and barely hearing.   
"No!" another voice shouted. "No..." the voice died away to quiet sobbing. Was that...was that second voice Vanyon? Avellion tried to clear the fog, tried to move, but could not. 'I am dying?' he wondered. Death...a release...finally. He was tired, why not just sleep after all?   
"Avellion!" someone shouted authoritatively. Avellion's eyes opened. The fog was gone. Somehow he was standing in a sort of hall, very familiar but he could not remember if he had been there before. He could not see the person who had shouted.   
"Where am I?" Avellion asked quietly, voice echoing softly off the walls.   
"You are on trial," the voice said. "Avellion of the house of Finarfin, how do you plead?"  
"Of what do I stand accused?" he countered.  
"You have killed."  
"Only at need, and only my-" 'enemies' was left unsaid. A scene flashed before his eyes. A cool dawn broke, a light breeze stirred the banners of an army. Down the hill...like leaves in a gale...a roaring noise filled his ears...'Swords out! Death to them! Death to them all!'...so it was...all...blood... a sea of red...screaming...something stung his hands...burning..."No!" Suddenly Avellion was back in the hall, amazed to find that he was still standing, but shivering fiercely.  
"How do you plead?" the voice asked relentless.  
Avellion bowed his head, eyes filling with tears. "Guilty..." he whispered.  
"Avellion of the house of Finarfin, do you offer anything in your defense?"  
"No...nothing..." Avellion could not remember feeling so numb and defeated ever before.   
"One would speak in your defense."  
"Be done and condemn me!" Avellion almost shouted. "I welcome my punishment to atone for my sins. I wish for no defense."  
"Avellion!" a voice called from behind him. Avellion turned around slowly, he knew that voice. A slightly younger brown haired, blue-eyed Eldar stood before him, then stepped forward and embraced him.   
"Vanyon...what are you doing here?" Avellion whispered to his friend, but Vanyon did not answer, instead, he looked around.   
"I would speak for my friend!" he said loudly.  
"Speak then," the voice said.  
"He stands accused of murder, yes, that is inexcusable, but I beg that this court not leave me alone and friendless in Arda. Avellion was misled by Feanor's words, and though he did terrible deeds, he was also kind to me when I had no one."   
A chilling wind blew and once again Avellion saw the icy wastes that those Eldar stranded by Feanor had to traverse. The Eldar endured, but many died. Vanyon's parents had died and he had no other close family. He would have died, but for Avellion who made him continue and finish the journey. Avellion remembered...then they were back in the hall. Most likely they had never left, somehow the voice showed all this from their memories.  
"A worthy deed."  
"That is not all he has done," Vanyon said. "While in Arda, he fought back the rising tide of evil, though almost all the battles ended ill. I could say more, but I will end with this. I would die for him, and if he is found guilty and goes to the Halls of Mandos, I wish to join him and share his punishment."  
  
You be the judge! What would you do with Avellion? Please put your suggestions in your reviews. (Serious suggestions only please) Author has the final say. If your suggestion is used you will be thanked by the author who will then tell all friends to r&r your stories. 


End file.
